


Doubt

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Lance fluff, M/M, boys being gay, keith and lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: Pidge and Shiro question whether or not Lance and Keith make a good couple- Hunk quickly schools them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank everyone so much for the positive feed back on my other KLANCE fanfics! You guys are da bomb!

Keith and Lance have always been competitive.

Always.

With everything.

And when they started dating, that didn't really change much- to the team, at least. 

One morning, Team Voltron was training against the gladiator, again- as sort of a do over. Lance and Keith were mocking each other the whole time: 

"Way to go, mullet head! Walk much?!"

"Nice aim, cargo pilot- did your abuela teach you how to shoot?!" 

"Dropout!"

"Crash tester!"

Even long after the robot had been put away, the red and blue paladins were still arguing. Honestly, the team was sick of it. Shiro and Pidge were trying to block it out, and Hunk was banging his head against the floor.

"Do. They. Ever. Stop?!" Hunk whined.

They were relentless. They weren't even really fighting about anything; they just wanted to yell to yell. 

"Keith! Lance!" Shiro shouted, causing the two to stop. "Will you to please quit fighting?"

"He started it!" Lance pointed, accusingly, at Keith.

The ebony haired boy rolled his eyes, folding his arms," Oh, real mature, Lance."

"Don't you start me with me!"

"You wanna go?!"

"SHUT UP!" Pidge slammed her hands down on the floor," You two are supposed to love each other! All you do is fight! Why are you even together in the first place?!"

The two paladins went wide eyed at the sudden outburst. Honestly, her words kind of stung. Fighting was their thing. That was what Keith and Lance do; regardless of their relationship status.

"... She has a point."

The two paladins turned to Shiro.l, sharing the same hurt expression.

The leader rubbed the back of his neck," I-I mean... Do you even really like each other that way? I'm not saying you don't! It's just..."

Not hearing another word, Lance and Keith turned and stormed out of the training room; without a retort to the doubt.

Hunk stood up as soon as the door closed behind the couple, with a look of disgust on his face," I can not believe you two, right now!"

The black and green paladins jumped and averted their attention back to Hunk," What do you mean?"

"What right do you have to say whether or not they should be together?! Who says you get to say if their happy or not?!"

"Hunk..." Shiro held up his hands in surrender," We didn't-"

The yellow Paladin grabbed his teammates both by the wrists and dragged them out the training room, leading them down the hall to the living room.

"Hunk! Where are we- AH!" 

Hunk took them on a sharp turn, then halted them outside of the doorway to the living room. He gave the gesture for them to be quiet and softly opened the door, all three peaking their heads inside.

Lance was pacing back and forth in front of the sofa, grumbling to himself and swinging his arms around,"I can't believe them! That was extremely uncalled for! How dare they!"

His rants went on as Keith at in the center of the couch, his face hard to read. At the boy's silence, Lance finally stopped his rambling and knelt in front of Keith, cupping his face in his hands," Are you okay, Keith?"

The red Paladin shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hey," Lance gave his boyfriend a sweet smile. "Look at me."

He did.

"I love you. They don't matter to me when it comes to me and you, okay? I love you and you love me, right? We fight. We're Lance and Keith- it's what we do. But, at the end of the day and when we need each other, we're there for each other. No matter what."

Keith tried to force a grin, but it failed,"... Am I really that mean to you?"

The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow," What do you mean?"

"I kind of feel like Pidge is right, maybe I'm too big of a jerk to y-"

Lance shut him up by giving him a kiss. It wasn't heated, just sweet and tender; showing Keith he loved him.

"You think too much," The blue paladin said, moments after he pulled away.

"Lance, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Lance pulled Keith in his arms, hugging him tightly; The other boy returning the gesture.

This is what the others didn't get to see. It wasn't their business. Hunk only knew because he was the one to usually walk in on it. Lance loved Keith and Keith loved Lance. Very much. They had no right to say they didn't.

Still undetected by the couple, the three other paladins stepped back in the hall, silently closing the door behind them.

Pidge and Shiro suddenly found their shoelaces very interesting.

Hunk scowled them both, arms folded," You two owe them an apology."

With that, the yellow Paladin walked off, leaving the other two feeling awful and starting to figure out how to say "We're sorry we said you were a shitty couple", without sounding like jerks- like they were ten minutes ago.


End file.
